<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want you by Starryhana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840819">I want you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryhana/pseuds/Starryhana'>Starryhana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Sub Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:32:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryhana/pseuds/Starryhana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika sadar, Soonyoung tak lagi berada di kediamannya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelopak mata perlahan mengerjap ketika pantulan cahaya matahari mengenai  matanya dan  sayup-sayup suara  kicauan burung menyapa indra pendengarannya. Lenguhan keluar dari celah bibirnya ketika merasakan pegal pada tubuhnya. Saat ingin menggeliat untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa pegal, ada sesuatu yang menahan pergerakannya pada kedua pergelangan tangannya.</p><p>Matanya sontak membelalak ketika melihat rantai yang melingkar di kedua pergelangan tangannya dan terhubung dengan dua tiang tempat tidur yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Ia memberontak. Melakukan pergerakan-pergerakan yang kasar dan brutal. Berharap setelah itu rantai bisa terlepas meski pada kenyataannya itu sia-sia.</p><p>Rantai yang terikat tidak terlalu pendek sehingga Soonyoung masih bisa bergerak sedikit meskipun dia tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur. Saking sibuknya dengan rantai, Soonyoung sampai tidak sadar bahwa dia berada di tempat yang asing baginya.Kamar mewah bernuansa putih dan coklat serta beberapa perabotan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Soonyoung baru menyadari hal itu ketika melihat bentuk tempat tidur yang berbeda dari biasanya.</p><p>Soonyoung berdecak ketika dia tidak berhasil melepaskan diri dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada dashboard ranjang. Matanya menelisik setiap sudut ruangan sambil mencari-cari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk membebaskan diri dari rantai yang melingkar. Namun, sayangnya Soonyoung tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dia langsung berpikir bahwa orang yang membawanya ke sini adalah orang yang cerdik.</p><p>Ketika masih sibuk mengamati ruangan ini, suara ketukan pintu sebanyak 3 kali membuat atensi Soonyoung teralihkan. Dia langsung mengamati pintu yang perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan hidung mancung  datang menghampiri dirinya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan. Laki-laki tersebut meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di nakas tepat di samping tempat tidur.</p><p>“Kebetulan sekali kau sudah bangun, Pangeran Kwon. Maaf mungkin ini semua membuatmu bingung, tapi percayalah padaku kalau kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Itu pun jika kau tidak melawan.”</p><p>
  <em>Kami?</em>
</p><p>“Silahkan nikmati sarapanmu terlebih dulu sebelum dia datang. Tenang saja, tidak ada racun di sana. Kami tidak mungkin meracunimu.” Laki-laki tersebut langsung berbalik. Berjalan menjauhi Soonyoung dan berniat untuk keluar dari kamar. Namun, baru beberapa langkah kaki laki-laki itu berjalan, suara Soonyoung menghentikannya.</p><p>“Hei! Tunggu sebentar.”</p><p>Dia menoleh. “Ada apa?”</p><p>“Siapa kau? Lalu aku berada di mana? Apakah kalian yang sebelumnya datang dan mengacaukan acara kemarin?” Soonyoung langsung melontarkan banyak pertanyaan dengan nada bicara yang sangat tidak sopan bagi seseorang yang baru saja bertemu dengan orang asing.</p><p>Laki-laki tersebut berbalik, lalu dia tersenyum. “Lee Seokmin. Kau bisa memanggilku Seokmin. Kau berada di rumah keluarga Lee dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang terakhir tidak bisa kujawab. Nanti biar dia yang akan menjawabnya.”</p><p>“Dia? Siapa?”</p><p>“Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Makan dulu sarapanmu dan akan kupanggilkan orangnya untuk menemuimu.”</p><p>Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung yang terakhir, Seokmin keluar dari kamar. Soonyoung berdecak kesal.</p><p>Lalu matanya melirik ke nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Ada semangkuk nasi hangat, sup yang asapnya masih mengepul, dan sepotong ikan goreng. Makanan yang sederhana.</p><p>Awalnya Soonyoung enggan melahap makanan yang dikasih karena takut jika ada racun di dalamnya. Dia sedikit tidak percaya pada ucapan Seokmin. Namun, setelah beberapa menit, perutnya berbunyi. Meminta untuk diisi dan akhirnya dia pun mengalah. Soonyoung lalu mengambil nampan tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya.</p><p>Pertamanya dia mencicipi supnya terlebih dulu untuk memastikan bahwa benar-benar tidak ada racun di dalamnya dan setelah dia menunggu selama beberapa saat, tidak ada reaksi apapun pada tubuhnya. Lalu dia melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan lahap. Meskipun tangannya sedikit kesulitan bergerak.</p><p> Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Soonyoung untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Dia pun segera merapikan alat-alat makan yang dia gunakan dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas nakas.</p><p>Baru saja Soonyoung menenggak air putih, pintu kamarnya berderit. Menandakan seseorang membukanya dari luar.</p><p>Mata Soonyoung memincing ketika melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam masuk dan mendekati dirinya dengan berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Namun, senyuman itu tidak Soonyoung balas.</p><p>Mata Soonyoung menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan yang tajam. “Apa maumu?”</p><p>“Astaga. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu siapa diriku terlebih dahulu, Pangeran?”</p><p>Soonyoung berdecih. “Untuk apa? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku mengetahui siapa dirimu. Dan juga, kau pasti yang membawa dan menahanku di sini. Benar bukan?”</p><p>Laki-laki itu tertawa. “Aku Lee Jihoon. Yang tadi mengantarkan sarapan tadi itu adalah adikku. Untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir, kurang tepat. Bukan aku yang membawa dan menahanmu, tapi adik dan kawan-kawannya. Aku hanya menyuruh mereka.”</p><p>Soonyoung menggeram menatap Jihoon. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, seolah-olah hendak menghanjar laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. “Sialan! Gara-gara kau, pesta ulang tahun ayah menjadi berantakan dan banyak bangsawan yang tewas. Lalu yang kau lakukan hanya untuk menculikku? Yang benar saja,” ucap Soonyoung penuh dengan penekanan dan emosi.</p><p>Malam sebelumnya di aula istana, diadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan ulang tahun raja. Hampir semua bangsawan diundang untuk memeriahkan pesta. Makanan-makanan mewah tersaji, alunan musik memenuhi ruangan, canda tawa para bangsawan terlontar, dan beberapa pasangan berdansa di tengah aula.</p><p>Awalnya semua bergembira. namun, seketika berubah ketika sekelompok orang berjumlah 8 orang berpakaian serba hitam dan jubah hitam dengan topeng serigala yang menutupi wajah mereka datang lalu menghancurkan pesta. Para pengawal yang datang untuk menghalau mereka tewas. Beberapa bangsawan juga tewas dibunuh.</p><p>Soonyoung yang saat itu berdiri di samping kedua orangtuanya, mengambil pedang dari salah satu pengawal yang tewas dan melawan orang-orang itu sendirian. Dua di antara mereka tewas di tangan Soonyoung. Namun, ketika hendak melawan orang yang ketiga, seseorang dari belakang menusuk lengan Soonyoung menggunakan jarum yang sudah diberi obat tidur. Setelah itu, dia pingsan lalu dibawa pergi oleh orang-orang tersebut dan mereka berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran para pengawal karena melemparkan bom asap terlebih dahulu agar pergerakan mereka tidak terlihat.</p><p>Ketika Soonyoung sadar, dia berada di tempat yang asing dan pakaiannya pun berubah. Tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian mewah. Hanya kaus berlengan panjang yang cukup tebal dan celana panjang biasa.</p><p>“Tentu saja. Karena aku membutuhkanmu. Itulah sebabnya yang kuculik adalah dirimu. Bukan sang raja ataupun sang ratu. Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka sama sekali. Sudah lama aku membutuhkan dirimu.”</p><p>“Apa maksudmu?”</p><p>Jihoon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada hingga memperlihatkan bentuk lengannya yang kekar dan tidak beda jauh dari Soonyoung. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. “Aku membutuhkanmu. Tubuhmu, darahmu, dan jiwamu.”</p><p>Soonyoung tersentak. “Kau sudah gila. Manusia macam apa kau ini?”</p><p>Lawan bicara Soonyoung mendengkus, lalu terkekeh. “Manusia? Aku?”</p><p>Raut wajah Jihoon berubah. Matanya menjadi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya dan iris mata yang awalnya berwarna hitam perlahan berubah menjadi kuning seperti batu permata citrine. Menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.</p><p>Tangan Jihoon terulur untuk mengelus rahang Soonyoung dan berhenti ketika jemarinya berada di dagu. “Aku bukan manusia, Pangeran. Aku seorang penghisap darah. Ya, benar. Aku vampir. Dan tujuanku menculikmu karena aku menginginkan darahmu, tubuhmu, dan jiwamu. Aku ingin semua yang ada di dirimu menjadi milikku seorang. Kau itu manusia special. Maka dari itu aku memilihmu.”</p><p>Soonyoung mencengkeram tangan Jihoon lalu menghempaskannya agar tangan itu tidak menyentuh dirinya. Matanya menatap mata Jihoon. Dia tidak takut sedikit pun pada vampir yang ada di depannya.</p><p>“Wah, kau berani sekali melawan seorang vampir, Pangeran? Apa kau lupa jika tenaga vampir dua kali lipat lebih besar dari manusia?”</p><p>“Hah? Apa katamu? Kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku membunuh 2 dari 8 orang yang kau kirim kemarin malam?” Soonyoung kembali bertanya dengan nada meremehkan.</p><p>“Tahu. Aku tahu akan hal itu. Aku akui kau hebat, Soonyoung. Hanya saja, memangnya kau bisa melawanku dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, Pangeran?”</p><p>Soonyoung belum sempat menjawab. Namun, Jihoon terlebih dulu naik ke kasur dan mendorong tubuhnya sehingga ia terlentang. Jihoon perlahan merangkak dan mengukungnya. Kedua pergelangan tangan Soonyoung ditahan oleh Jihoon.</p><p>“Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sialan? Menjauh dariku!” Soonyoung memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan dari kukungan Jihoon yang sudah pasti tidak bisa terlepas. Mau sekuat apapun Soonyoung, vampir mungil ini jauh lebih kuat darinya.</p><p>Jihoon tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap wajah Soonyoung yang dibanjiri keringat karena dari tadi dia banyak bergerak. Jihoon juga mengamati bibir sang pangeran yang terlihat menggoda untuknya. Tanpa Soonyoung sadari, Jihoon tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.</p><p>“Hei! Kau dengar aku tidak? Kenapa kau—“</p><p>Ucapan Soonyoung terpotong ketika secara tiba-tiba Jihoon membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang kasar dan terburu-buru. Soonyoung tidak ingin membuka mulutnya meskipun Jihoon berkali-kali menjilat bibirnya; meminta untuk diberikan akses masuk.</p><p>Namun, perbuatannya menahan agar tidak memberikan Jihoon akses masuk, gagal. Sebab Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang dan menyebabkan Soonyoung refleks membuka mulutnya dan disambut dengan baik oleh Jihoon.</p><p>Daging tak bertulang masuk menjelajahi mulut Soonyoung. Mengabsen deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi, menjilati langit-langit mulut, dan mengajak lidah Soonyoung untuk bergerak bersama di dalam.</p><p>Seorang pangeran dari keluarga Kwon biasa dipandang  sebagai orang yang gagah dengan aura dominasinya yang kuat, tapi sekarang semuanya hilang ketika berhadapan dengan vampir mungil ini. Awalnya Soonyoung meremehkan kekuatan Jihoon, tapi ketika mereka berciuman, Soonyoung kalah. Dia tidak bisa melawan tenaga seorang vampir.</p><p>Terlebih lagi tangannya masih dirantai. Soonyoung hanya bisa mendesah tatkala tangan dingin Jihoon masuk ke dalam kausnya dan meraba perut yang terbentuk sempurna. Bibir Jihoon pun perlahan turun dan berhenti di perpotongan leher Soonyoung. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang terkuar dari sana.</p><p>Lalu tepat di samping telinga Soonyoung, dengan suaranya yang berat—karena terbawa suasana—dan serak, Jihoon berbisik, “Darahmu benar-benar wangi, Pangeran Kwon.”</p><p>Setelah itu Soonyoung menjerit ketika gigi taring Jihoon menancap di lehernya. Menghisap darah yang keluar dari sana dengan rakus seperti seseorang yang lama tidak mengkonsumsi darah sedikitpun. Dada Soonyoung membusung ketika Jihoon menyudahi kegiatannya dan menjilat bekas gigitan.</p><p>Jihoon melihat wajah sang pangeran yang sudah berantakan karenanya. Bibir merah yang membengkak, napas menderu keluar dari celah bibirnya, wajah yang dibanjiri keringat, pipinya merah merona, dan tatapan mata yang sayu dan berair. Membuat gairah Jihoon meningkat.</p><p>Dengan sekejap, pakaian mereka tak lagi menempel di tubuh. Berceceran di lantai. Suara kasur berderit, desahan lantang, geraman rendah, dan bunyi kulit bagian bawah yang bertemu mengisi keheningan ruangan ini. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi cara inilah yang para vampir lakukan ketika menginginkan darah sekaligus jiwa seorang manusia. Jiwa seorang manusia akan terikat dengan seorang vampir. Tidak akan pernah bisa pergi jauh dari sisi vampir tersebut. Sampai kapanpun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading my fanfic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>